


倒行之毒

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 未恋爱前提p5r线路，来栖晓和明智吾郎双箭头未公开。我流mob主+mob明前提主明主。我打了多少tag就说明这文物理意义上有多毒。不是无差，是物理意义。不讲逻辑，没有科学，我学过人体，但搞这种东西还按人体规格来搞也太没劲了。请各位酌情观看。不能接受的麻烦直接右上你好我好大家好。庆祝p5r发售一周年。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Kurusu Akira/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	倒行之毒

“怎么回事？”

当来栖晓睁开眼、清醒地意识到他在哪里、处于什么状况的时候，就听见身边传来一句不太悦耳的声音，那声音的主人他非常熟悉，而放眼望去，他只能看见那人的身影。他大概不是在做梦，假如这是梦境的话，也太过离奇。这不应该是会发生在现实里的事态，他们的过去不存在这样的时刻，也未曾存在过。

来栖晓从未这样和明智吾郎赤身裸体地面对面过。

在来栖晓能想起的记忆里，就只有他反复回到起点的不断迷茫，他花上了相当长的一段时间去了解明智吾郎，那甚至不止五年，那可能得有十年。他总是在一次次的重启之中看到那人站在吉祥寺回望的身影。来栖晓想要知道明智吾郎的过去，他也想要从命运之中盗走未来，怪盗们原本应该无所不能，但即便他为此将自己的命轨重复上了十年，也还是没能在那轨迹里偷出半片光阴。

明智吾郎、侦探王子、CROW、黑色假面。

他有那么多的外号，来栖晓将那些全都混杂在一起，然后那些就成了明智吾郎。它们都是那一人的代称，但在一次又一次的相遇和终结里，它们也只不过是让那遗憾的创口变得更加强烈而已。来栖晓主动和明智吾郎成为朋友有多少次呢？他被明智吾郎尾随、强行在勒布朗蹲点又有多少次呢？他不想从这段时间里逃开，他总是会在选择之后再度回归伊始，即便那常常要伴随着某位住人的唉声叹气。

救世主无心拯救世界。

他原本是那个记得一切的人，但这和他记忆里的任何一点都对不上号。他见过的房间相当多，但也没有哪一个像这个一样洁白无瑕——或者说是突兀——那地板上的尖形凸起相当扎眼，而在那上面显然还有更刺激感官的东西——

那里摆着两根假阴茎，就像是从地面长出来一样，直直地挺立在空中。但那长度和那宽度完全就能肏过他的结肠，甚至还能往肠道里再塞下一段。来栖晓看着那根东西，下身一紧，他甚至已经能感受到那玩意穿刺进身体之后的快感。

来栖晓并不是没有过经验，他的过去被坑害后完全就不光彩，父母没法伸出援手，他没法申辩，保护法不对他起作用，然后他就在收押期间被开了苞。而第二次入狱时，状况毫无改变，甚至在和新岛冴见面的不长时间里，他屁股里都还夹着被人射进去的精液。

那只是开始而已，他将到达涩谷之后的生活重复了十年，他每次都在那个地下室里失去自主权，而他被强暴时总有几次记忆模糊不清。用在囚犯身上的药物总是不那么正常，不过是那几天的记忆而已，丢了也没太大问题。可笑的是，他的身体却因为那份屈辱的记忆起了反应，他甚至在想象被那玩意侵犯之后自己能获得多少快感。

但另一人还在这里，他听见了明智吾郎的声音，他就坐在自己身边。赤身裸体、未着寸缕——或许不应该这么说，他们的脖子上还拥有那最后的一个饰品，那是一个项圈，那根长线的尽头是那个比房间本身要高上一节的安置台——而那上面就是那非人的异物。

“这是哪里？”明智吾郎皱着眉，“你知道什么？”

明智吾郎没有微笑，按理来说他们应该是又倒转过了一次时间，他应该还是那个一无所知的侦探王子，但那人脸上的神情显然和那个幻影重叠在了一起——那个嘴上贬低着自己，强迫来栖晓去选择人类未来的那个明智吾郎。

来栖晓原本并不需要再倒回一次时间，他已经抵达了那个终点，但他依旧选择在拉雯妲不可思议的目光下回到起始之处的涩谷。所以这是一个意外，仅仅只是因为那唯一的救世主脱离了正常轨迹的意外，来栖晓看着那双棕红的瞳孔，完全遗忘了现状。

“来栖晓！”

明智吾郎瞪着他，压低的声音如同惊雷。

来栖晓梦如初醒。

“你不问我是谁吗？”

“啊？你连脑子都丢了吗？”明智吾郎挑着眉。

好吧，那确实是那一位“明智吾郎”。来栖晓得到最终确认过后才点了点头，但他也对这现状毫无头绪，只能遗憾地摇摇头。

“叮咚。”

一个机械的声音从他们耳边响起，他们不约而同地向着那个方向看去，一个透明的隔板突兀地出现在了他们的面前，那泛着蓝光的屏幕亮起了光芒。

那像是一张什么地方的地图，但那形状显然是在什么地方见过一样——一个倒立的三角，那上面分布着逐渐向上而不断扩大的阶层，最低端的尖角处亮着一朵樱花。

“示意图？”

来栖晓不由自主地问着身边的那位侦探，明智吾郎点了点头。

“这大概就是要我们向上探索的意思了，这地图看上去很像印象空间。”

确实，那就是印象空间了。他们被不知名的意外传送到了地底，他们的身边没有任何人能够请求帮助，他们也没有任何工具，只能猜测这地方究竟是怎样的一个机制。来栖晓不是没从零开始探索过，但往往他们的探索总是伴随着某种引导、以及那天鹅绒住客的帮助。

那荧幕又变了，从最底端的樱花两旁显露出两根箭头，那光芒连在那唯一的异物底座——然后那樱花就分出了一个虚影，向上挪动了一层。

看起来这就是要他们向上攀爬的意思了，而唯一能获得自由的道路只有完成这房间内的指示。他和明智吾郎对视一眼，然后彼此都看见了对方眼中的苦笑。他们不可能直接就那样完成这房间的指示，要是那侵犯进体内的东西开始挪动的话，他们可能会被撕成两半。

“你知道怎么做吗？”明智吾郎出声问道，他像是想起了什么，而那回忆起的过去显然不会比来栖晓好上多少。来栖晓点了点头，被吓到的就变成明智了。那好看的脸庞完全就不适合惊讶万分的神情，来栖晓无由来地想着。

“你——”

明智吾郎刚想说什么，就停了下来，他的视线挪移到了来栖晓的脖子上，然后顺着那根绳索望了过去：“S**T ****！晓！没时间发呆了！这玩意有时限的！”

啊？什么？

来栖晓同样转头望去，然后那原因就伴随着逐渐移动的绳索给出了解释——那根绳子原本在地上还绕了几个弯，现在却被那缺口吞下了几分。

绳子还在移动。

“不管了！”

明智吾郎直接将来栖晓撂倒在地，然后跨坐在他的身上。来栖晓确实已经勃起，他的性器被明智吾郎抓握在手中，然后他就看见明智撑开了自己的屁股。那被手指扩开的缝隙显然被人为开凿过，那形状和来栖晓自己的很像，甚至还要再长上半分。

明智吾郎并没有勃起，他的手甚至有些颤抖。

“借用一下。”

然后伴随着那声预告，明智吾郎就往下狠狠一坐。尚未经过润滑的甬道内干燥无比，来栖晓被夹地有些生痛，但他却因为那点虐待意味变得更加兴奋。即便那甬道尚且干涩，但有过性经验的部位很快就适应了侵犯，明智吾郎抽着气，将自己的身体开凿到了最深处。来栖晓看不见明智的表情，他的一切都隐在棕色的发丝之下，不让任何人窥探。这大概也只是一个习惯，明智吾郎看起来比来栖晓还要更加清楚如何做爱。

那不掺爱意的性交开始了，明智吾郎一开始就用力过猛，不断用自己的肉壁蹂躏着来栖晓的性器。先是疼痛，再是无法逃开的吸吮，来栖晓不由自主地拱起了腰，让那穿刺变得更加迅速。那个侦探用上了他的一切来讨好来栖晓，甚至愿意将自己的双乳送到他的手边。那地方比来栖晓想象过的还要更加敏感，他才刚刚捏上，明智吾郎就被刺激地扬起脖颈，他的甬道在那刺激下收得更紧，就像是为了他的侵犯而诞生的一样，他们的身体牢牢地拧在一起，然后链接得更加紧密。

那就像个犯戒的圣徒，明智吾郎显得比来栖晓还要沉醉性事，他的甬道变得更加柔软，就像黑洞一般将阴茎囫囵吞下。所以那就是明智吾郎的过去了，显然比他描述过的那些还要更加疯狂，他甚至没有向来栖晓要上一个吻，只是狠狠地将自己钉死在那器物上。来栖晓没法将手从他的胸前挪开，但明智显然不满足手指的浅按，他独自掐起了尚未触碰过的另一边胸口，然后将那软粒掐得殷红。

来栖晓撑起身，他甩开了明智的手，然后将双唇贴上那被虐待的软粒，他停留在那里吸吮，然后就听见了明智吾郎难以置信的轻呼。他们的动作慢了起来，但来栖晓凿得比之前还更深，他主动挪动着位置，在明智吾郎猛然一震之中将他钳在怀中。前列腺的位置相当好找，男性的身体也没什么太大差异。

来栖晓逐渐夺走了主导权。他用手环上明智吾郎的阴茎，开始碾压在那敏感部位上研磨。明智吾郎甚至连半句拒绝都无法说出，他断断续续地表达了不满，却还是顺着来栖晓的动作主动迎合。明智吾郎依旧没有和他对上目光，他就像他嘴上声称的那样“借他一用”，不掺杂私情。明智吾郎主动抱紧了他的脊背，像只捕食的猛兽一样在肩头舔舐过后用力咬下。疼痛与快感一并流入大脑，来栖晓将那不断耸动的腰肢环在怀中，然后和那具躯体一并攀上了高潮。

你记得多少？你也在那个终点、那个句号被写下前看着一切吗？

来栖晓算不上背叛了世界，只不过是他的心被困在了这一年的时光里而已。他确实在和自己喜欢的人做爱，但那双眼睛始终不愿看他。

所以这一位“明智”也拥有了那一份记忆，他们在那个梦境之中重逢，然后在那幻觉即将变成现实之前迎来了离别。明智吾郎知道他能重置世界吗？来栖晓不知道，他只能在意识消散的边缘向并不存在的神明祈祷。

明智吾郎从来栖晓的怀抱当中脱身，他的身上全是由他自己射出的精液，他被凿开的后庭无法合拢，那射入身体的精液缓缓地从中流出，他的乳头上还反射着些许光亮——那些都是来栖晓留下的痕迹。来栖晓不由自主地咽下自己的性欲，他才刚刚发泄过一回，即便这样他也觉得那依旧充满了诱惑的张力。

那不断收缩的绳索快要被绷直了，留给他们的时间不太够，但他们还要解决来栖晓的问题，显然那东西需要两人一起登上的。明智吾郎站起的双腿还在微微颤抖，他不由自主地夹紧了双腿，试图让身体里的液体能留得更久一些。但他们离最终期限之前还有些时间，他们清醒的地方离那道具有些过远，来栖晓搀扶着明智吾郎，然后他们挪到了那两个东西旁边。

来栖晓主动趴下，然后将一切都交给了明智吾郎，他单手撑开自己的后穴，然后等待着那人的侵犯。

先是手指，那手指似乎沾着些什么液体，来栖晓有些疑惑地向后偏头，他就正好看见了明智吾郎从自己身上刮下精液的样子。那双眼睛终于在注视着来栖晓了，来栖晓感受着侵入身体的手指又加上了两根。明智吾郎显得相当小心，比起最开始他对待自己的态度来说完全就是天壤之别。

“吾郎。”

所以来栖晓催促了一声。那手指僵在了他身体里，直到他主动收缩了几下括约肌之后，才继续开始了探索。灵巧的手指很快就找到了来栖晓的敏感处，明智吾郎在那里碾上几下，然后就将手指抽出了他的身体。

来栖晓有些紧张，他知道接下来会发生什么。

那异物就这样侵入了身体，比过往性事中来的任何一次都要更加温柔，明智吾郎射过一次之后显然还没勃起完全，来栖晓主动地开始用后穴服务起那根温暖的性器。他听着明智吾郎的吸气声，自作主张地将那长棒吞得更深。明智吾郎没有说话，但他将双手压在了来栖晓的腰间，然后就向着来栖晓的敏感处冲刺。来栖晓听着自己喉间窜出一声呻吟，然后就被身后之人更用力地贯穿。

“——晓，什么时候？”

他险些没能听清那个问题，他以为那不过是自己的一个幻觉，直到那声音又在他耳边说了一遍。明智吾郎大概是在问他什么时候适应了这种东西，毕竟一般人不会变得这么主动，总是会犹豫上那么半分。前科，来栖晓简单地回答了那个问题，然后就听见明智吾郎咂嘴的啧声。

那动作变得更快了，来栖晓抽着呼吸，他的大脑被那侵犯的性器占据了全部，只能听着自己不断抑制不住的呻吟。所以他确实是习惯了性事，那烙印比他自己所认为的还要更深地烧在骨里。明智吾郎狠命地撞击着他的前列腺，他以为自己被肏成了一个专门的孔洞，只知道如何获得更多的快感。来栖晓的前端被肏出了残留的精液，然后又在那不断的快感中产出更多的汁液。

来栖晓被明智吾郎肏地软了腰，他的头无力地压在自己交叠的手臂上，然后在地板上前后摩擦。他只能尽可能地将屁股抬得更高，以便让那侵犯变得更加方便。他成了匍匐的雌兽，要真生着尾巴的话，那东西一定卷着缠绕在明智吾郎的腿上。

明智吾郎就像是要将他过去的经验一并覆盖一样凶狠，来栖晓在那攻击中又射了一回，但屁股里含着的巨物还没有任何的动静。明智吾郎显然比他要更能忍耐，也更知道应该如何控制住臣服的肉体，他显然是因为之前被来栖晓送上过一次高潮，现在才变得这么隐忍。

来栖晓完全昏了头，他已经无法看清自己眼前的任何东西了，他屁股中含着的那硬物完全没有怜悯的意思，即便自己眼前发白，求饶连连，也没有停下过抽插。

——来栖晓都不知道什么时候明智吾郎才放开了对他的钳制，他只知道自己昏沉着头的时候就被那家伙诓骗地坐上了那具木马。

那冰凉的无机物穿入了结肠口，将那些被射进身体深处的精液送得更加深入。他呆愣地看着明智吾郎放开了手，然后自己就在气力不支的跪坐中将整根顶入腹中。那道具在他腹部上顶出一个圆弧，来栖晓难以置信地将手放在上面，然后就看着那面带潮红的王子也同样跨坐在假阳具之上。

来栖晓不由自主地伸出手去帮忙，然后他就得到了明智吾郎低声的一句答谢，他看着那道具被压在明智吾郎的双腿之间，逐渐被埋进了那光洁的小腹。他看着那地方像自己一样慢慢隆起，直到那黑影被完全吞没。明智吾郎面色潮红地喘着粗气，他觉得那就像是某种可人的鲜果。

那两根假物的位置很近，近到他们几乎不需要主动就能触碰对方，那眸子终于和他对上视线，来栖晓在那里看见了蚀骨的情欲。

来栖晓不由自主地向前靠近，然后在明智震惊的目光中贴上了他的唇。来栖晓觉得他们都需要一个深吻，即便他们并未向对方表白过。

他应该是从那唇间尝到了些许甜味，他们的唇舌交叠在一起，逐渐粘腻升温。

他们确实需要一个吻。


End file.
